The Haou Chronicles
by JudaiHaou'sGirl
Summary: A ten part series version of my own creation not directly from episodes 138-143...
1. Part I: Reunited With The Queen

This is my own version of Gx from epsiodes 137-143! No flamming allowed! I have 3 or more OC's in this series! Don't take the names! They are Jade (J-ade) Supreme Queen, Koru (Ko-ru), Shadow Knight. I will have more coming up in Parts II-VI and my others stories...Well enough of that please enjoy Part I!

**The Haou Chronicles Part I: Reunited with the Queen**

Haou was in the tower. He was staring out on the balcony. Fiends were assembled in lines they were chanting. "He is the power." The Chaos Sorcerer came in and said upon bowing. "Master we have updates on finding the queen." Then Guardian Baou bowed, said. "The battle still rages; we have found a girl who may very well be the queen."

Shadow Knight bowed, said. "We'll find her, bring her to you; very soon all this land will be under both of yours to control."

The Skilled-Dark Magician said. "It's only a matter of time."

The Skilled-White Magician said after him. "Only one pathetic village remains, then all will be under both of your rule."

"All hail Haou!" They all said at once.

"Bring the girl to me Guardian Baou." Haou commanded.

"As you wish master." Guardian Baou replied with an evil smile.

A few seconds later he vanished.

Jade was dueling fiends left and right; sending them to the stars one after another.

"Jaden…where are you?" She said to herself.

Just then Guardian Baou appeared near her, asked with a fiendish smile.

"Do you wish to challenge our king to a duel?"

"Is he the one who rules this world and is causing all this chaos?" She asked the fiend.

"Yes he is I am Guardian Baou I serve him, I'll take you to him." The fiend replied.

"Fine." Jade replied. Guardian Baou began to escort her to the tower.

Jade followed without saying a word.

They reached the highest part of the tower.

"King Haou will see you beyond these doors." Guardian Baou said upon opening the doors.

Haou was standing in the shadows.

Suddenly he emerged from the shadows.

Jade recognized his instantly.

"Jaden is that you?" She asked him.

Shadow Knight suddenly appeared ready to strike her down, said "How dare you…"

However he was cut off by Haou.

"Let her speak, don't harm the queen!" Haou commanded.

Shadow Knight reappeared at his king's side, spoke not a word.

"Jade…" She heard Haou say.

She saw his eyes revert back to normal for a split second.

Then his eyes became those of Haou.

As soon as his eyes did her eyes became the same color.

She bowed before her king, lover.

Guardian Baou along with the rest of the fiends were in a state of complete awe.

"She truly is the queen!" Guardian Baou burst.

"Of course she is; can't you see that she has the same power that I do." Haou replied.

"My king I can't believe you're here; I thought you would never come for me!" Jade/Supreme Queen replied.

"As have I my queen; now do wish to rule this world at my side?" Haou asked his queen.

"Whatever you wish for me I will do." Jade/Supreme Queen replied to Haou.

"Good." Haou replied. Jade/Supreme Queen stood up, walked up to her king.

They stood on the balcony side by side.

Jade's body became covered in armor; she wore a cape in dark blue.

Haou held her hand.

They listened to the fiends aligned outside the castle doors; chanting "They are the power!"

Now that Haou has his newly found queen.

What is in store for the last remaining village?

What happened to the rest of the gang?

What is going to happen the others?

Find out in The Haou Chronicles Part II: The Shattering!

Which I will have up very soon if I can!

Please R&R which means Read & review!

Thks! -


	2. Part II: The Shattering!

A/N: Hey people Part II is finally complete. I decided not to go directly by episodes cause it would have taken like for ever all right and besdides this is my own version not a replica of the episodes anyway my story I can make it the way I want it... so Enjoy!

**Haou Chronicles Part II: The Shattering!**

Now that Haou has his queen at his side they can destroy the remaining village.

They can rule the world.

However there are 4 duelists that will try to free both Judai, Jeido from the darkness.

Jimu and Austin were walking through the woods.

They saw Jun and Cyra sitting at a campfire.

"You two are alive?" Austin said.

"Yea but Haou got to Jeido." The two said at once.

They four of them sat down and talked about how to free Jeido, Judai.

"So what do you suggest we do mates?" Jimu asked.

"Well I say we see if Haou destroyed all the villages." Jun said.

"Good idea Jun." Cyra said.

The four of them got up and walked to the nearby village.

A young boy named Koru came out of his house.

"Are you the heroes Lady Zena spoke of?" He asked the four duelists.

"Heroes huh; no we're just trying to save our friends." Jimu replied.

"Now where can we find Haou's castle?" Austin asked Koru.

"Down that path there you can't miss it!" Koru replied.

They thanked the boy and started down the path toward the castle.

Meanwhile Haou and his queen were plotting how to destroy the remaining village,

"How shall we destroy the village Haou?"

Jeido/Supreme Queen asked.

"Let's send in the army of fiends to wipe them out!" Haou replied.

"I like they way you think." Jeido/Supreme Queen replied.

They told Shadow Knight to send in the army of fiends.  
Shadow Knight obeyed.

The two lovers stood on the balcony and watched to attack commence.

The four duelists reached the castle.

In the distance they heard fiends chanting.

"They are the power!"

On their way back from attacking the village.

"How could they attack all those people!"

Jimu and Cyra said angrily.

Jimu ran off in a rage of anger.

Haou and Jimu dueled and Jimu was sent to the stars.

Haou looked at Austin coldly and said.

"Are you next?"

Austin was too scared so he ran off instead.

"Master let's go after him." The two magicians said.

Haou replied. "I'll only duel those who are brave enough to fight!"

With that they all headed inside the castle.

Jeido/Supreme Queen was standing near the balcony she was alone Haou and their servants were planning how to eliminate the final village.

Then Haou walked up to where his queen was standing.

Haou asked her. "Is something troubling you my queen?"

Jeido/Supreme Queen. "My king I-I cannot say if this is true, but I must tell you this."

Haou said back. "You are free to tell me anything you are my queen after all."

Jeido/Supreme Queen said. "Right...I have a feeling that he'll be back...and he'll-destroy you Haou!"

Haou hugged his queen, replied. "Shhhh...if I leave this world you shall take it over in my place your reign will be Supreme."

Jeido/Supreme Queen buried her face in Haou's chest and cried for a while then she replied. "Haou my king I will do that for you."

Haou said. "Good now let's take over this world together."

Jeido/Supreme Queen nodded.

Meanwhile Austin kept having dreams about Haou's dark power and Jimu being sent to the stars.

Sho had told Austin to come with him however Austin had refused. Austin knew he had to at least bring back Judai.

Austin had regained his fighting spirit in the fortress he had defeated Skull Knight a fiend servant of Haou.

Edo and Ryo Kaiser and Sho tagged along with him to Haou's palace.

FF to when Haou was no longer alive.

Ryo Kaiser lifted up the helmet to see Judai unconscious.

He threw the helmet into a crowd of fiends below the balcony and said. "Haou has been defeated!"

They began running in all directions screaming. "Haou is gone we're doomed!"

Shadow Knight said through the darkness. "STOP!"

The fiends immediately stopped in their tracks.

Jeido/Supreme Queen emerged from the shadows.

She said coldly. " This isn't over you think just cause Haou is gone everything is back to normal I beg to differ I am Haou's Queen I shall take over this world in his place, so flee if you so wish when you return you will perish!"

The fiends knew that voice. "She is the power." They chanted for they knew she would rule this world.

Edo activated his duel disk.

Ryo Kaiser stopped him, said. "Edo stop we'll have to flee for now, but we will return."

Edo nodded.

Ryo Kaiser flew off with Judai and the others on Cyberdark Dragon.

Jeido/Supreme Queen walked to balcony, said to the fiends. "We shall rule this world!"

They fiends chanted deep into the night.

"She is the power!"

Jeido/Supreme Queen spoke to Shadow Knight

"Is Baou here or has he run off?"

Shadow Knight replied. "He has run off I heard him saying how he's gonna be Haou's successor."

Jeido/Supreme Queen said coldly. I have a feeling that he'll get sent to the stars."

Shadow Knight asked her. "Shall we wait till they return?"

Jeido/Supreme Queen: Yes in the mean time prepare to attack!"

Shadow Knight obeyed and left.

To be continued….

A/N: You'll find out what going to happen next stay tuned for Part III: Revival

Till then See Ya 'round partner!

Your Authoress Jade


End file.
